All is fair in Love and War
by xbrowneyedlassx
Summary: Jack is determined to start a war with the Others with Ana’s help and Locke is determined not to. Relationships on the island become strained and people get more anxious about the Others. Warning Spoilers. R&R. Updated! Chapter 18 is finally
1. Chapter 1: Thoughts

_Rating:_ K+

_Pairings: _? I'm going to make you all wait and see :)

_Spoilers: _Basically probably everything up to Fire + Water.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own anything to do with Lost.

_Summary:_ Jack is determined to start a war with the Others (with Ana's help) and Locke is determined not to. Relationships become strained and people become morw anxious about the Others. (Warning Spoilers. R&R, First Fanfic).

_Authors Note: _I will try to update as often as possible.

* * *

**All is fair in Love and War**

**Chapter 1: Thoughts**

Kate lay on the bunk bed in the Hatch lost in her own thoughts. The alarm had just gone off and it was Locke's turn to type in the numbers, although Kate was sure he would have preferred to do it himself every time.

The past few days had been to say the least eventful. From kissing Jack to the Others kidnapping her she was amazed at how good and consistent she was at messing things up.

Usually she would try to forget about everything by spending time with Sawyer. Despite his occasionally annoying qualities there was something about him that made her feel that things weren't as bad as they seemed. He was so easy going that it was hard not feel relaxed in his company.

But in this Hatch she was always alone and always made to face herself, "Penny for your thoughts,"

Kate snapped out of her day dream to see Locke standing above her with a grin.

"Sorry I was just…thinking," said Kate

Kate slowly got up from the bed and moved towards the counter, with Locke following behind her.

"Seemed like your thinking about something important," said Locke

"I was just thinking about…the Others, and what Jack is wants to do about them,"

Kate was lying of course, the last thing she wanted to do was discuss her love life with John Locke.

"I think Jack needs to calm down and think about things rationally. We're not going to get anywhere on this island if all we do is start a wars." said Locke "You think we would have learned from mankind's past mistakes,"

Kate turned and looked at Locke. She always got uncomfortable when she spoke with him. There always seemed to be double meanings in everything he said.

"You know Jack, he's always out to protect everyone," said Kate

"Actually Kate I don't know Jack at all, neither do you, or anybody else on this island. The truth is no one really knows anybody here,"

That last statement caught Kate of guard. A part of her thought Locke was right, she was living proof of that statement. If the Marshal hadn't of told Jack who she really was,she wasn't sure she would have ever told anybody. Although the other part of her said there was no way anyone could pretend to be a doctor and as nice as Jack was all the time.

This though scared Kate. Jack was everything she wasn't. Honest.

"So what do you think?" said Locke

Kate paused for a second, looking at Locke to find an answer.

"I don't know," said Kate

"That's a good, honest answer" said John Locke with a grin.

* * *

So what'd you think? 


	2. Chapter 2: Reminders

**Chapter 2: Reminders**

Ana-Lucia sat on the same spot of beach she always sat on, waiting for Jack to come and discuss the next stage of his plan. Vincent would run up to her every now and then to play catch or for her to give him a simple pat on the head. In a way she enjoyed the dogs attention, after all it was about the only friend she had after what had happened. On the other hand it only served as a reminder of it's previous owner, the women she killed.

"Hey Ana, How's Vincent?" said Jack as he took a seat beside her.

"Energetic."

Ana's comment brought a smile to Jack's face. He enjoyed her company. It was simple and straight forward, with her what you seen is what you got, and in an island full of surprises Jack found it refreshing.

"So captain, what's the plan for today? More island exploration?" said Ana.

"No, not today" Laughed Jack, "I was thinking that we should talk to Sayid. He was a solider after all, maybe he could help."

Ana noticed that the last part of the sentence was much more sombre. Jack realised that it would be difficult for both Ana and Sayid to put aside what happened, but in his eyes the survival of the camp was more important.

Before Ana could agree or object to Jack suggestion she heard a familiar southern accent behind her.

"Well well, what do we have here? If it isn't GI Joe and Jane. How goes the war effort?" said Sawyer.

"What do want, Sawyer?" snapped Jack.

Recently Jack had less and less patients for Sawyer and his wise cracks. He was slightly jeaslous at how much time he had been spending with Kate, and how she would be smiling every time he saw them together.

"Easy there Doc. I just came for my antibiotics, don't want me getting sick now do we?"

"Don't we?" said Ana with a slight grin.

"Aw Rambina, now I know you didn't mean that. Y'all would miss me if I left. Just too proud to admit it."

Sawyer stared at Ana with a cocky smile after his statement. She wouldn't admit it but she did enjoy the banter she had with Sawyer. He reminded her of the guys she use to hang out with when she was younger. They had all the arrogance in the world but still managed to be attractive and charming.

"Here's your antibiotics, is that it?" said Jack, breaking the eye contact Sawyer had made with Ana.

"For now. You two continue to fight the good fight and all that." Sawyer said with a sarcastic salute.

Ana watched Sawyer saunter of along the beach as she contemplated Jack's earlier suggestion. Finally she decided that she couldn't let what happened to Shannon stop her from living her life on this island. She would have to face Sayid sooner or later, and she wasn't one to back down.

"So when do you want to talk to Sayid?"

Jack was surprised at Ana eagerness, but happy that he wouldn't have to persuade her. He assumed she wasn't one to argue with.

"No time like the present." said Jack.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like the second chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3: Defences

**Chapter 3: Defences**

Sayid was working on some electrical devices when Ana and Jack found him. The other people on the island had started to notice that was all he seemed to be doing lately. Occasionally he would be in the Hatch doing his shift, but anyone in there with him shouldn't expect any deep conversations.

"Sayid!" yelled Jack trying to get his attention.

Sayid was deep in concentration when he heard Jack yell from behind him. He turned round to be surprised by the person who accompanied the doctor. Ana-Lucia. She and Sayid had possibly had one of the worst first meetings in history not but a few days ago and although he would never forget, Sayid wasn't a man to bare a grudge forever. It would, however, take time to forgive.

"Good afternoon Jack. Ana" said Sayid with a slight nod in Ana's direction, turning quickly back to his work.

Ana felt a cold shiver down her spine. She supposed she could have expected worse and was just glad he didn't tell her to get lost.

"To what do I owe this visit?" said Sayid without taking his eyes from the device.

"We came to talk to you about the Others. I'm sure you've heard what were planning to do." said Jack

"I've heard." said Sayid, "What can I do for you?"

Jack could tell that Sayid wasn't the biggest supporter of his plan. His lack of enthusiasm was pretty evident.

"We need help organising some defences, for the perimeter. And we're going to have to start teaching people how to defend themselves." said Jack

"I'm not going to help you start a war Jack." said Sayid, still staring at his work.

"This isn't about starting a war, they already started it. We're just trying to defend ourselves." said Ana.

Jack and Sayid were both caught off guard by Ana's comments. Sayid slowly turned his head to face Ana. She thought for a second that he was going to run at her, but to her surprise his face began to soften in to what almost looked like a smile.

"Ok. I will help you to protect the camp." said Sayid, "But you're going to need more than just us to set up defences before night fall."

With that the three of them started to plan out where the best place to set up the defences around the camp were. Everything was going good in Ana's eyes until Jack said;

"I have to go; I'm on shift at the hatch. Will you two be alright finishing up?"

Ana's heart sank. She was fine as long as there were other people there, but the thought of being alone with Sayid honestly scared her. And for Ana that was rare.

"Of course." Sayid answered before Ana could say anything.

"Good, well I'll meet you both outside the Hatch after my shift. We'll start setting up." said Jack.

Then Jack left, leaving only Ana and Sayid.

* * *

Hey, the chapters are a bit short but this way i get to update more often! Also i'm changing the genre to general/drama because it's turning into more a story dealing with everything rather than just couples, but don't worry there will still be romance :) 


	4. Chapter 4: Acts

**Chapter 4: Acts**

Jack made his way through the jungle to start his shift at the hatch with Hurley. He still couldn't believe he was spending hours in an underground hatch pushing a button, he didn't think he would ever understand what was making him do it.

As Jack approached the hatch he saw Kate and Locke standing outside, presumably waiting for Jack to arrive so they could go. Neither were talking to each but instead having a comfortable silence while they both stared into the jungle. As he approached the hatch door they both turned to face Jack with welcoming gestures. Jack returned the welcome.

"Hurley already inside? asked Jack.

"Yes, he showed up about half an hour ago." replied Locke

"Good, we'll I'll see you's later." Jack went to walk to the hatch but was stopped by Locke.

"Listen Jack, I know you've been talking to Ana-Lucia about building an army." Jack gave Locke an inquisitive look."Word travels fast on this island with Hurley around." Said Locke with a slight smile.

"Yeh I have been, what about it? Said Jack.

"Are you sure it's wise? I mean we're showing them an act of aggression. And from what we've seen I don't think we should give them any more reasons to attack us." said Locke

"We never gave them a reason in the first place, John."

Locke just stared at Jack for a few moments, neither of them breaking eye contact. Kate simply stood there looking from one man to the other.

"Are you sure about that, Jack?" said Locke as he started to turn away, finally breaking their stare.

Jack watched Locke go then started to make his way to the hatch. Half way to the door he realised that Kate was moving much slower than Locke towards the jungle. He had passed her and was reaching to the door handle when he heard speak.

"So is this how it's gonna be from now on? You're just gonna ignore me?"

Jack stopped on the spot and turned to face Kate. Her face had a sad expression with a hint of what Jack could only describe as desperation. He didn't realise what he was doing. He assumed after she ran away from him she was the one that didn't want to talk. Besides she seemed to bedoing just fine with Sawyer.

"No." Jack said with a sigh.

"Look, I realise what I did was stupid, and If I could changed it I would…but I can't. We all make mistakes."

"I told you not to come and you still…." said Jack

"…I know." said Kate

Jack could tell Kate was sorry, it was written all over her face. He decided that they way they were going about things was childish and couldn't stand being at ends with another person on the island. So in an act of kindness, he gave Kate a peace offering just as she was about leave.

"We're putting up defences around the camp after my shift. Do you wanna help?"

Kate turned back to face Jack and let out a smile. She was glad that they were starting to put things behind them.

"Yeh. I do" said Kate

Jack gave her a smile, "Ok, well I gotta get inside and have a chat with Hurley. I'll see you after my shift."

"Ok, see you later." said Kate

Kate watched Jack enter the hatch and gave a big sigh of relief. She was glad that she and Jack were talking again; it felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She made her way through the jungle to see how Sun's garden was, and to tell her she finally spoke to Jack. Like Sun had been telling her to.

* * *

Thank you again for your reviews. 


	5. Chapter 5: Questions

**Chapter 5: Questions**

Ana and Sayid continued to work on building defences for the camp. Neither spoke unless necessary. Ana was busy constructing some traps to put up, while Sayid used a map he had made to mark out where the best positions would be.

"How many of these do you think we'll need?" asked Ana.

"Probably four or five." said Sayid.

Anadecided to try and start a conversation with Sayid. They were going to be on this island for a long time and they were probably going to be working together quite a bit as well. She knew it would probably be one of those uncomfortable forced conversations, but the silence was begining to become deafening.

"So you were a solider in Iraq, huh?"

"Yes." said Sayid.

"Must of saw some messed up things there," said Ana.

"Not nearly as messed up as the things I've seen here." Sayid replied with a slight smile which quickly died away.

"Yeh, I here you guys have seen some freaky things on this side.?"

Sayid nodded. Ana smiled but noticed his sudden sombre change. To joke with the women who murdered his girlfriend must be a confusing thing for Sayid. She already admired that he was so civil with her, most people wouldn't be as kind.

"Ok, I think I'm finished here," said Sayid "What about you?"

"Yeh, I'm just about done." said Ana.

"Good, we should go and meet Jack at the Hatch. His shift will be finishing." said Sayid.

They set off through the Jungle carrying their equipment in a some what comfortable silence.

* * *

Kate started to walk from the beach to the Hatch when she met Sawyer.

"Well hello there Freckles! You coming to keep me company on my long, hard shift?"

Kate rolled her eyes with a smile, "As appealing as that sounds Sawyer, no. I'm meeting Jack; we're building defences round the camp."

"Is that right? So you and Jackass are on speaking terms again?" Said Sawyer, "You never did tell me what you did to piss him off so much, Freckles."

"What you're talking about? You know he was angry that I followed you guys." said Kate

"No, he was angry at you before that remember?" said Sawyer.

Kate could tell Sawyer wasn't buying the story she was giving him. He could always tell when something was bothering her, he must have seen the difference between her and Jack after he woke up. After their kiss.

"Why are you so interested anyways, Sawyer?" said Kate with a smile.

"You see Jack wouldn't tell me either and that just makes me curious. " said Sawyer with a mischievous grin.

"I think we all learned something about curiosity this week, don't you? Come on, you'll be late for your shift." said Kate.

"Well gee golly! We wouldn't want that would we?"" replied Sawyer.

Kate laughed as they made their way to the hatch. She was glad she avoided that conversation with Sawyer. Telling him about her and Jack's kiss would have only made things even more confusing than they already were.


	6. Chapter 6: Traps

**Chapter 6: Traps**

Kate and Sawyer arrived at the hatch to find Jin, Hurley and Jack. Jack was sitting beside the computer typing in the numbers while Hurley and Jin were having an argument, all be it a friendly one.

"No, I caught that fish dude. You totally missed it." said Hurley.

"No. I catch." said Jin.

"Whatever man. I know I ate it. Hey Kate, Sawyer."

Hurley had noticed the two of them entering the hatch. Kate replied to Hurley's welcome while Sawyer made his way over to Jack, must to Kate displeasure. Jack and Sawyer had never had the best relationship, especially when it came to her. Their conversations almost never ended well either.

"So Doc, I hear your gonna make us all safe again, what a hero!"

"Just watch the clock, Sawyer." said Jack.

"Yes ma'am." replied Sawyer. "You know you think with my injuries and all I'd be exempt for this button pushing crap."

"It only takes one shoulder to push a button, Sawyer. Suck it up."

Sawyer merely stared at Jack with a half cocked smile, whilehe made his way over to Hurley and Kate. She was glad that he had finished talking with Sawyer, these days the two of them taking made her nervous.

The three of them made there way outside. Jack managed to persuade Hurley into helping set up defences, mostly due to the fact Hurley had told Locke what he and Ana Lucia were planning. On there way out of the Hatch they saw Ana and Sayid approaching, much to Hurley's surprise.

"Dude, there's a sight I never thought I'd see. You know, unless one them was like dragging the other across the ground or something." said Hurley.

Kate was just as surprised as Hurely. There was something about Ana that rubbed Kate the wrong way. Her being a cop was obviously one of them, she knew that if Ana ever found out about Kate being a fugitive she would judge her straight away. The other was the relationship she had struck up with Jack.

"Did you sort everything out?" Jack asked Sayid.

"Yes, we have four traps to set up around the beach. Three are just to alert attention, but the fourth is made in attempt to capture. " said Sayid.

"Great, lead the way." said Jack.

Sayid walked ahead followed by Jack and Ana then Kate and Hurley. All the traps where being set up near enough to people's tents so that they can be heard, expept for the fourth trap which was placed slightly inside the jungle. Kate and Hurely were setting up a trap on the end of the beach, while Jack and Ana worked on one in the middle of the camp.

"So, what do you think of Ana?" said Hurley.

"I don't know. Never really spoke to her." said Kate said trying to tie the end of the trap.

"Jack seems to trust her."

Kate turned to Hurely with a smile. She could tell Hurely was trying to see if she was jealous. Even from the beginning of their time on the island he always had an interest in their relationship.

"Yeh he does, and?" said Kate.

"Nothing." said Hurley said shying away from the question.

Kate gave out a breathless laugh as she finished setting up the trap. The truth was she _was_ bothered slightly by the amount of time Jack and Ana were spending together. It bothered her even more that it was her fault. She pushed Jack away after their kiss. She spent so much time with Sawyer, enjoying their flirtatious relationship, that she didn't realise she was being replaced.

"We're done on this side." said Kate to Jack.

Sayid had already finished with the last trap set up to capture, and made his way to the rest of the group.

"Yeh, us too." said Jack.

"This isn't going to be enough." said Ana while staring at the defences.

"Why do you say that?" asked Sayid.

"Because, maybe these trap will let us know there coming. But then what? We have no way of defending ourselves. We have to act now, before they do."

"Starting a war won't make us any safer." said Kate.

"It's better that sitting around waiting to be picked off ." said Ana

"The Others said if we leave them alone, they'll leave us alone." said Kate

"Then why are you helping us?"

Kate and Ana stood for a moment staring at each other, until Ana narrowed her eyes in an inquisitive way. Kate turned her head towards the water and then back to the traps. For a moment Kate had an overwhelming fear that Ana knew who she was. The look in her eyes was that of someone searching for an answer.

"Better to besafe, than sorry." replied Kate as she walked away.

Ana watched Kate go, while she struggled to place the face she had only now really looked at.

* * *

Keep the reviews coming, there great :) 


	7. Chapter 7: Answers

**Chapter 7: Answers**

Kate made her way back to her tent. The fear she felt when Ana Lucia looked at her still overwhelmed her. Kate didn't care if Ana knew that she was a fugitive, that she could live with. It was the fact that shemight know what she did, and if she knew it wouldn't be long before Jack and the rest of the camp knew as well.

It had taken a while for things to get back to normal after the revelation she was the one with the marshal, Kate couldn't stand the thought of everyone knowing she was a murderer.

She lay down in her tent trying to push the fear out and tell herself that there was no way, even if Ana knew she was a fugitive, that she could remember what she did.

* * *

Ana and Jack walked back along the beach to the Ana's tent. Ana's thoughts were racing and she hardly said a word to Jack as they walked. The moment when she looked at Kate she had a sense that she recognised her. But for the life of her she couldn't remember where. Ana was trained to remember faces and names in the force and it was tearing apart that she couldn't place this face. 

"You alright over there?" said Jack, snapping Ana Lucia from her train of thought.

"Yeh, I'm fine, just thinking." said Ana.

"About?" said Jack.

Ana wasn't in the mood to share what she was thinking with Jack, especially since she wasn't even sure what she was thinking herself. Instead she tried to solve the riddle flowing through her head. She suddenly stopped and faced Jack.

"Jack, what do you know about Kate?"

Ana watched Jacks reaction to her question with intrigue. At first he looked to the ground and then along the beach.

"What'd you mean?" said Jack.

"You know, where does she come from? What did she do in the "real world"? That kinda stuff." said Ana.

"Why?" asked Jack, looking at Ana with narrowing eyes and a frown. Ana knew Jack was hiding something, she had seen that face on hundreds of lying suspects. This only made her more anxious to find out the truth.

"What are you not telling me, Jack?"

"It's not my place, Ana."

"What's not your place?" said Ana.

Ana's voice at this point began to rise, drawing attention from fellow survivors. Jack took her further down the beach so that their conversation couldn't be heard.

"It's not my place to be telling everybody everyone's business. If you want answers you'll have to find them somewhere else, I'm sorry" said Jack.

Ana somewhat admired Jacks honourable nature. She always did think that he was too nice for his own good. She couldn't be too mad at him for not telling her about Kate, but that obviously didn't stop her being pissed off. However she knew exactly where to go for answers.

"Ok, I can respect that." said Ana.

"Thank you." said Jack.

The two started to make there way up the beach when Ana turned to Jack again.

"Are you sure your not hitting that?" said Ana.

Jack laughed.

"Yes...positive." replied Jack

Ana smiled and left Jack at the beach. She headed to the hatch in search of her answers and she was sure there was a certain someone there who she could get them from. After all she was still a cop and she knew how to get what she wanted.


	8. Chapter 8: Problems

**Chapter 8: Problems**

Kate walked through the jungle trying to avoid Ana Lucia at the beach. She really didn't want to see her, or anyone else for that matter. Weaving her way through the trees she felt like she was on the run again, hiding for the police.

Just at that moment she stopped dead behind a tree as she seen Ana heading in the direction of the hatch. She watched her go with a look of determination on her face. It was like they were playing a game of cat and mouse and Ana was on the hunt.

Kate decided with Ana gone it was safe to return to the beach. On her way to the camp she bumped into Jack, who had a look of concern on his face.

"Hey, what's that look for?" asked Kate trying to force a smile.

"Nothing. Just…Ana was asking questions about you." said Jack.

After hearing this Kate started to feel angry about the whole situation. Ana was going behind her back trying to dig up dirt and Kate didn't like it.

"What did you tell her?" asked Kate.

"Nothing."

Kate breathed a sigh of relief. Now that she was sure Ana didn't know what she had done, Kate felt like she had some control of her life back and no longer feared seeing Ana Lucia.

"Thank you." said Kate as she continued her way to the beach.

"I didn't do it for you, Kate." said Jack.

Kate turned round to see Jack starting at her with intense eyes.

"Then why did you do it?" said Kate.

"Do you know what Ana will do if she finds out you were the one who was with the marshal? I've got enough problems with Locke and the Others without having to worry about you two as well." said Jack.

"She'll find out sooner or later, Jack. And when she does it'll be my problem not yours."

Kate finished her sentence and began to walk away again; she wasn't in the mood to argue with Jack. But Jack wasn't letting the argument go.

"Really?" said Jack

"Yes." said Kate.

Jack voice was beginning to rise and Kate could see him begining to get more worked up as the conversation progressed.

"Every problem you've had on this island has been my problem, Kate. The marshals case, your kidnapping…" said Jack.

"I thought we agreed that I made a mistake…"

As Kate began to talk she realised that this argument had nothing to do with her kidnapping or Ana. It was the kiss. Suddenly ever thing started to dawn on Kate.

"But that isn't what this is about, is it Jack? We both you know why your really angry with me. Why you've been ignoring me, treating me like I'm just another survivor for you to take care of." said Kate, now almost shouting.

She was getting more and more angry that Jack was acting the way he was just because she ran after she kissed him. Of course she understood that he was upset, but to treat her like he was, you would have thought she had done something much worse.

Jack didn't say anything he simply stood looking around the jungle while Kate stood trembling from shouting.

"So, you can go on ignoring me and pretending nothing happened if that's what you want. But you can't keep making me feel guilty, if your not gonna talk to me." said Kate.

Jack finally looked at Kate. Of course he was mad at her for running; he couldn't help it, he felt used again. Something inside him told him it was easier if he was angry. Easy if he was mad at her.

Kate stared at Jack begging inside that he would say something. Instead he turned and walked away leaving Kate standing alone, watching him go.

* * *

Some Kate/Jack tension there! What'd you think? 


	9. Chapter 9: Missions

**Chapter 9: Missions**

As Ana made her way to the hatch she started to question why she was so interested in Kate's past. Something told her it was the police officer inside her on a mission, screaming to find the truth. The other told her it was to do with Jack.

From the time she and Jack shared their drink on the beach she could tell that there was something going on with him and Kate. She had even questioned Jack about it when he helped her build her shelter. He denied that he had had a relationship with Kate but that didn't mean that there wasn't something there.

Ana arrived at the hatch to find Sawyer lying lazily on a seat and Jin looking at some books that the hatch provide. He had a strained face, trying to understand the English text he was looking at.

"Sawyer, you got a minute?" said Ana.

Sawyer only turned his head and not the rest of his body to look at Ana Lucia. He couldn't think of one reason why she would want to talk to him, but he always did enjoyed exploiting people if they needed something, so he gave Ana a chance to speak.

"Don't I look busy, Chica?" said Sawyer.

Ana walked over to Sawyer and took a seat beside him. She looked at Jin for a brief moment.

"He aint gonna understand a word you say, sweet cheeks. " said Sawyer.

Ana turned to face Sawyer with a slight smile. She couldn't understand why she hated him, and yet at the same time found his company to be some what fun as well.

"So, how can I help you?" said Sawyer.

"I was just wondering if you could fill me in on a few things. Considering I'm new and all." said Ana.

"Go on." said Sawyer.

"The people on this side of the island. What do you know about them?" said Ana.

Sawyer looked art Ana suspiciously. He could tell this was more than just a "get-to-know" the camp conversation.

"You talking about anyone in particular there, Chica." said Sawyer.

Ana couldn't believe that it had only taking two minutes before Sawyer knew that she was after more specific information. Jack had told her that he was a con man. She had dealt with his type in her time as a cop, but Sawyer was a particular good at what he did.

"Kate." said Ana bluntly.

"Ahh, Freckles." said Sawyer. "What'd you wanna know?"

Sawyer knew that Ana would hear about Kate sooner or later, but he had no intention of telling her himself. He only asked the question because he enjoyed knowing what other people wanted. However, just as Ana was about to speak, Hurley burst through into the hatch. He was soaking wet and holding a net. Ana and Sawyer turned and looked at him as he made his way over to Jin.

"Jin! Hey Jin!" said Hurley. "Check it out! I caught one!" said Hurley.

Jin smiled and said something to Hurley in Korean along with a nod. Hurley was beaming with pride as he made his way over to take a seat beside Ana.

"I'm totally tired after fishing man. I've been out there for like three hours trying to catch something." said Hurley.

He turned to notice that he had obviously interrupted a conversation between Ana and Sawyer.

"So, what were you guys talking about." asked Hurley.

"Kate." said Ana.

"Oh, you mean about her being a fugitive and all that." said Hurley.

Ana's jaw dropped. She had heard that there was a marshal on the plane but never thought in a million years Kate would have been the one with him. She turned and looked at Sawyer in disbelief. Sawyer simply shrugged.

Ana quickly left her seat and made her way to the exit as Hurley sat in confusion.

"Well done, Jabba." said Sawyer.

"What?" said Hurley with a confused look on his face.


	10. Chapter 10: Shocks

**Chapter 10: Shocks**

It had been a couple of hours since Ana found out that Kate was the prisoner. She was furious that Jack didn't think that it wasn't important enough to tell her. All this time they had been on this side of the island and Ana began to now notice that nobody seemed to treat her any different. She had decided to head to caves and confront Jack.

When she arrived she found Jack just leaving for the beach to deliver water before the sun went down.

"How could not tell me?" yelled Ana.

"What?" said Jack.

"Kate." said Ana. "All the times we talked you didn't think her being a felon was an important enough issue."

Jack continue to walk to the beach with Ana walking furiously behind him. He knew that Ana would find out but he didn't know how she would react. A part of him was glad she came to him and not Kate

"Ana, calm down."

"Do you trust her?" said Ana.

"What?" said Jack.

"Do you trust her?" said Ana, her voice slightly raised than last time.

Jack didn't stop walking, he didn't want Ana to see him thinking the question over in his head. He knew that wouldn't help matters. He wasn't even sure of the answer but for the sake of peace he gave Ana the truest response he could.

"I trust her enough." said Jack.

"What the hell does that mean?" said Ana.

"It means that you shouldn't waste time worrying about Kate." said Jack.

By this time they had almost reached the beach and Jack decided to stop so that they didn't carry the argument into the camp and disturb everyone.

"Look, we've been on this island for almost two months. Everybody knows that Kate was with the marshal and everybody still trust her, we've all already dealt with the issue." said Ana.

"How can…"

Just as Ana was about to talk they heard one of the traps go off. Both Jack and Ana looked at each other and ran to the beach. When they got there they found Kate, Sayid, Sawyer and Locke all running towards them with the same look of panic.

"Did you see anything?" asked Sayid.

"No, you?" said Jack.

"Nothing." said Sayid.

At that moment they heard a rustling from behind them. They all turned to look from where the noise came from. Sayid stepped forward in front of the group.

"Wait." whispered Locke, putting his arm out to stop Sayid.

Slowly a figure started to appear in front of them and they were all shocked when they could finally see his face.

It was Michael.

* * *

Sorry, this is quite a short chapter. 


	11. Chapter 11: Memories

**Chapter 11: Memories**

By this time the entire camp had gathered round to see Michael. He had cuts on his face and look disorientated. There were murmurs coming from the crowd as Jack slowly approached him. Locke and Sayid did there best to disperse the rest of the camp.

"Michael, are you all right?" said Jack. "What happened to you?"

Michael looked at Jack as if he was finally realised where he was. He all of a sudden burst into action.

"Nothing. I fell a few miles inland, lost my gun. I just came back for another one, don't try and stop me" said Michael.

The last comment was directed straight at Jack. He looked at Michael with concern as he burst passed him to his tent.

"Where are you going?" said Jack.

"I'm gonna change my shirt then go to hatch and get another gun." said Michael.

Jack watched as Michael stormed towards his tent; he walked faster trying to catch up and stop him.

"Michael, you should let me take a look at your cuts." said Jack.

"No, I've already lost a few hours by falling, if I waste anymore…"

"Michael, you've been gone for almost a week." said Locke.

Michael stopped and turned to face Locke. His face was full of confusion and disbelief.

"What? No that's impossible, I was only out for a couple of hours." said Michael.

"He's telling you the truth." said Sayid.

Michael stared at the ground for a few moments his head filled was a thousand questions and thoughts. Jack slowly approached him. By this time only Jack, Sayid, Locke, Kate, Ana and Sawyer remained.

"Well, then where have I been?" asked Michael with a look over whelming concern on his face.

"We don't know, but you gotta let me take a look at your cuts before you do anything else." said Jack.

Slowly Jack and Sayid took Michael back to the hatch. Locke and the rest looked on worried as they left.

"How long has his kid been gone?" asked Ana.

"Just after we launched the raft, he was taken by them." said Locke.

Ana felt a great deal of sympathy for Michael, she after all also knew what it was like to lose a child.

Sawyer had taken the opportunity to notice that Ana and Jack were out taken a late stroll and wouldn't let recent events stop him from making a comment.

"What were you and the Doc doing out so late? Was he giving you a physical?" Said Sawyer.

Locke chose this moment to take his leave, while Ana turn and looked at Kate as she gave her reply.

"We were just talking" said Ana.

"Yeh, heard you've been talking to a lot of people." said Kate.

"Now, now ladies. No point wasting a good fight when we aint go no jelly or mud handy now is there." said Sawyer. "Why don't we all just mosey on along?"

As much as Sawyer would have enjoyed seeing the girls duke it out he didn't think it was the best thing for either of them to do right now.

Kate gave Ana one last stare as she walked passed Sawyer towards her tent. Ana eyes didn't leave Kate's either, both looked at each other with hatred. Kate would have loved nothing more than to fight with Ana Lucia, but she didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing she had got to her.


	12. Chapter 12: Meetings

**Chapter 12: Meetings**

Jack sat in the hatch with Michael, cleaning and dressing his wounds while Sayid asked him questions. Michael fidgeted while Jack tried to help him. He still couldn't believe what had happened, that he had lost a week of his life. A week he could have used looking for Walt.

"Hold still." said Jack.

"You don't remember anything?" said Sayid.

"No, as far as I'm concerned I've only been gone a few hours. You think I got caught up in one of their traps or something?" said Michael.

"Its possible." said Sayid.

"I can't believe I've been doing nothing for a week while Walt's been out there. God knows what they done to him." said Michael.

Jack and Sayid turn and looked at each. They didn't know if it would be wise to tell Michael that they had met the others and spoke with them about Walt. Michael noticed the sudden silence. He had a heart stopping moment when he thought the worst. Was Walt dead?

"What? What do you guys know?" said Michael.

Neither Jack nor Sayid answered but merely looked at Michael. They could see that he was desperate for answers, but didn't want to give him a reason to run off again.

"Tell Me!" shouted Michael.

"We followed you after you took off for Walt. We never found you…but we found the Others. The surrounded our camp." said Jack.

"Did they say anything about him?" asked Michael.

"Just that he was fine." said Jack.

"Well, why didn't you attack them? You must have had guns" said Michael.

By this time Michael was beginning to get more and more agitated. So much that Jack had to sit him back down to dress his wound. Jack managed to calm him down enough to explain.

"We couldn't, they had Kate. We had to give up are weapons and go back." said Jack.

When Jack told Michael he remembered how angry and scared for Kate he was that night.

Michael slowly started to lie back as the pain killers started to kick in. He was exhausted and although it was the last thing he wanted to do, he slept.

Jack and Sayid made their way into a different room in the hatch to talk while Michael rested. They were glad he decided to stay in the hatch that night.

"It won't be long before he tries to take off again." said Sayid.

"I know, but we have to do something before he does." said Jack.

"I think it says something for the Others that they let both Kate and Michael go. I'm just not sure what." said Sayid. "So, what is it you propose we do? I still don't believe war is the answer."

"Maybe not. But I think we have to have another talk with them." said Jack.

"What?" said Sayid. "How do you propose we do that?" said Sayid.

"Locke said it himself, we don't attack they don't attack, right? If we go out there unarmed they have no reason to attack us." said Jack.

"That's suicide" said Sayid. "What exactly are you going to say to them?"

"We cut a deal for Walt" said Jack.

Sayid looked a Jack and simply shook his head.

"What? So we just wait for Michael to run off and get himself killed this time. Look, if war isn't the answer then I haven't got a better plan, do you?" said Jack

Sayid looked at Jack for a moment. He was right, short of attacking them there was no other way.

"No." sighed Sayid.

"The worst that can happen is they say no." said Jack.

"Or kill us." said Sayid.

"I guess I'm just hoping they keep their word." said Jack.


	13. Chapter 13: Discoveries

**Chapter 13: Discoveries**

The next morning Sayid and Kate were fixing the trap while he told her what Jack planned to do. Kate was very sceptical in the beginning; she agreed with Sayid that it was a risky plan to say the least.

"Who's going?" asked Kate.

"Myself, Jack and Locke." said Sayid. "Any more and the Others might get the wrong impression."

Sayid had said the last part because he knew that Kate would want to come with them. He and Jack had already discussed that that wouldn't be wise.

Kate was disappointed that Jack never asked her, but not at all surprised. After what happened last time she didn't think he would ever ask her again.

"When are you leaving?" said Kate.

"Tomorrow at sunrise." said Sayid.

At first Kate was going to find Jack before sunrise, try and convince to let her join them. Then she thought that if she did that then they would mostly liking be leaving on worse terms that they're on now. She instead decided to make peace with him before he left. Just in case the worst happened.

As Kate and Sayid started to put the finishing touches to the trap they saw Michael approaching.

"Don't tell Michael about what we're planning to do, he doesn't know." whispered Sayid.

Kate nodded, she agreed with not telling Michael. Everyone knew what he would do if he ever saw one of the Others.

"Hey Kate, you mind if I have a word?" said Michael.

"Sure, what's up?" said Kate.

"Jack said you got taken by the Others." said Michael.

Kate knew exactly where Michael was going with the conversation and answer him before even ask the question.

"I didn't see Walt." said Kate.

"Did you see anything?" asked Michael.

"Not really. They had a bag over my head from when they attack me. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear things." said Kate "Mostly just murmurs, but the one thing I remember is one of them calling the other Alex. I think she was the one that was holding me."

This caught Sayid's attention, who until now wasn't really listening to their conversation while fixing the trap.

"Alex?" asked Sayid.

"Yeh." said Kate. "That mean something to you?"

"Not to me, but that was the name of Danielle's daughter." said Sayid.

"You mean the one they took?" said Kate.

Sayid merely nodded. All three of them stood in silence for a moment contemplating what they had just discovered.

"You mean they raised her themselves?" said Michael.

"What are these guys playing at?" said Kate.

"I don't know, but they've got another thing coming if they think there raising _my_ boy" said Michael.

And with that he started to walk up the beach, it was with the same determination he had the night he returned. He walked liked he had discovered a new hope, and that just maybe Walt would be ok until he rescued him.

Michael had spent his whole life knowing that someone else was raising his son, and now he had him back he wasn't going to let it happen again.


	14. Chapter 14: Distractions

**Chapter 14: Distractions **

Kate sat outside Sawyers tent with him reading some magazines she found in the hatch, since Sawyer couldn't read them himself without a migraine. It had become sort of a ritual for them both, a way to pass the time since Kate wasn't in Jacks good books and Sawyer didn't really like socialising. They laughed as they went through women's magazines, but conversation soon turned to much more serious matters.

"So, Jacko thinks he's actually gonna get the Others to chat, huh? Sounds to me like the Doc's been swallowing too many of his pills." grinned Sawyer.

Kate rolled her eyes. Even though the situation was less than funny Sawyer always managed to make her smile.

"I'm sure he knows what he doing." said Kate.

"Aw, you worried Freckles?" said Sawyer.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Your not?" said Kate, "The amount of times you've been injured on this island, you think you would be worried that the only doctor is running off into the jungle." said Kate.

Sawyer laughed. He honestly couldn't stand Jack and his hero ways but Kate had a point. There was a moment of silence while Kate looked over and saw Michael walking down the beach.

"I'm worried Michael might run off again, he was pretty agitated earlier." said Kate.

"'Cause it worked _so_ well the last time." said Sawyer.

"He's just trying to get his son back." said Kate.

"All am saying is their aint been one person on this island who has been able to handle any of the Others alone, not even you Thelma, what makes Michael think he can do anything?" said Sawyer.

"Don't call me Thelma." said Kate.

"Why? Do you prefer Louise?" said Sawyer.

Kate and Sawyer laughed but then Kate's face went much more serious as she answered Sawyers question.

"People can do crazy things when their desperate." said Kate.

She noticed that Sawyer was beginning to look at her with an inquisitive look and quickly changed the subject.

"Beside, I survived didn't I." said Kate trying to smile.

"Yes you did, luckily. Just shows you how short life is, gotta have fun while you can." said Sawyer, giving Kate a look that he had given her before, and she knew exactly what he meant by it.

Kate just smiled as did Sawyer neither of them talking or breaking eye contact. Kate didn't know what she was doing. Apart of her said that there was no way she would let anything happen with Sawyer, but there was always the other side of her that questioned that.

"Well I'll tell you this. Michael has a better chance running in all guns blazing than Jacko does going in with a bargaining chip." said Sawyer.

"Why'd you say that?" asked Kate.

"'Cause darling, they've already got everything what they want." said Sawyer.

* * *

Ana caught up with Jack walking along the beach.

"Hey, how's Michael?" asked Ana.

"He's still asleep in the hatch, he's doing ok." said Jack.

"So what exactly are we planning on doing tomorrow?" said Ana.

"Well, _I'm _going to walk into the jungle unarmed and hope the Others show themselves. _You _are staying here and keeping an eye on things." said Jack.

By this time Jack had stopped walking and turned to face Ana Lucia. He could tell by the look on her face that wasn't they answer he was hoping for.

"Look, someone has to stay here and make sure everyone is safe. And I've already got Locke and Sayid coming with me, any more wouldn't be smart." said Jack.

"You think anything about your plan is smart?" said Ana, with half a smile on her face.

Jack returned the smile.

"I'm not gonna have to worry about you following me as well am I?" said Jack.

"No, you don't have to worry about that." said Ana.

"Good, I've got Jin and Sun distracting Michael tomorrow so he doesn't try and come with us. If he asks anything..."

"I got it." said Ana.

They both smiled and continued to walk down the beach. Jack was glad that had went better than he thought and Ana was happy that Jack trusted her taking care of the camp while he was gone.


	15. Chapter 15: Favours

**Chapter : Favours**

Locke made his way to Claire's tent to check on her and Aaron. Lately he had become very protective of the pair. He smiled as approached seeing Claire lovingly playing a game of peek-a-boo.

Claire noticed Locke coming and placed Aaron in the crib that they had built. She welcomed his visits; it made her feel safe in a place that has tried to hurt her more than once.

"Hi, John."

"Hello. I just came to check on you both, make sure everything's all rite." said Locke.

"Everything's fine, thanks." said Claire.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay down here another night?" said Locke.

"No, I don't wanna cause any trouble." said Claire.

"It's no trouble." said Locke.

Claire hated making Locke stay down in the beach just because of her worries. She had always felt like a burden on the island, firstly for being pregnant and then her amnesia.

"Actually there is something else you could do for me. I know what Charlie did was wrong and I still haven't forgiven him, but I still do worry about him. Do you think you could check on him, make sure he's all right?" said Claire.

"Of course, in fact I was just on my way to have a word with him anyway." said Locke

"Thanks, John." said Claire.

Locke smiled and left Claire and the baby to makes his way over to Charlie's tent. He had moved down the beach after what happened to get away from everyone's stares.

Charlie saw Locke approaching and made his way towards him.

"Bugger off!" said Charlie.

"Charlie, I just came to talk." said Locke.

"Well I don't want to bloody talk to you." said Charlie." You made a fool out of me in front of everyone on the island. Made me look like I was crazy, now no one will talk to me, not even Claire or Hurley. You've got nothing to say that I wanna hear"

Charlie was yelling at this point. He hated Locke, he took everything that mattered to him on the island away in that one single night.

"I have a proposition for you." said Locke.

"You're not listening are you Locke? Go away!" said Charlie.

"You said you were trying to protect Aaron." said Locke, this caught Charlie's attention as he was walking away. "Well if you help me, you'll be doing exactly that." said Locke.

Reluctantly Charlie turned around and faced Locke, he was now too curious to walk away.

"How?" said Charlie.

"Jack and Sayid are heading out into the jungle tomorrow. I need you to do me a favour."


	16. Chapter 16: Gifts

**Chapter 16: Gifts**

Kate wandered through the jungle on her way to visit Sun. She felt bad that they didn't get to hang out as much since Sawyer and Jin returned so she thought she go and see how she was.

She was also trying to avoid talking to Jack considering how bad the last conversation went. She would talk to him eventually before he left, but not until she knew what she would say.

When she arrived she found Sun working away with a smile on her face, humming a tune she wasn't familiar with.

"Hey, how's the garden doing?" said Kate.

Sun turned round and gave Kate a smile.

"It's doing well thank you, I am just planting some new seeds I found." said Sun.

"You need any help?" said Kate.

"If you wouldn't mind" said Sun.

Kate kneeled down beside Sun and started to help her.

"So, how are things with you and Jack?" said Sun.

Sun was the only person Kate talked about Jack to. She never told her about the kiss, but had told her just about everything else. She enjoyed talking to Sun; it had been a while since Kate had a friend to share her secrets with, she missed it while she was running.

"Not so good." said Kate wincing.

"I thought that you had talked to him, sorted things out?" said Sun.

"Yeh well, we kinda had another disagreement." said Kate.

"I'm sorry." said Sun.

Sun didn't enjoy seeing Kate and Jack arguing. She had rarely seen Kate happy since they argued, she only smiled when talking to Sawyer, but whenever she walked alone she could tell something was bothering her. She felt that Jack was good for Kate; she also could tell that his friendship meant a lot to her.

"You know, when I first married him, Jin use to give me a flower to remind me how much he cared and loved me." said Sun. "Before we came to this island I was going to leave him. I had a plan to leave at the airport and never see him again. I was all ready to go when I turned to look at him one last time, as I did he turned to me with a flower. In that moment I remember why I fell in love with him in the first place, it made me stay with him."

Kate sat through Sun's story intently listening as she spoke.

"Why are you telling me this?" said Kate.

"You have to remind Jack why you are friends." said Sun.

Kate smiled. She understood exactly what Sun meant. She knew what to gift to give Jack to remind him why they were friends, she just had to find it.

"Thank you, Sun." said Kate.

"Your welcome." said Sun.

With that Kate left to find her gift. She was glad that she had talked to Sun, it put her in a much better mood than she had been in. Now she wasn't afraid to go and talk with Jack before he left.


	17. Chapter 17: Apologies

**Chapter 17: Apologies**

Jack was in the caves making his bag up for the journey ahead. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was nervous about his plan. He was one of many who didn't trust the Others word, but deep down wished that he could for peace sake.

He finished packing his bag and made his way over to the water to wash his face and hands. It was almost dark and he wanted to get a good nights rest before he headed off into the jungle. His attention turned to the figure standing in the caves entrance.

He could tell for just from the shadows outline that it was Kate. He questioned what she was doing here near night fall. Kate wasn't a big fan of the caves from the beginning; she had always preferred the beach.

"Hey." said Kate, moving into Jacks vision.

"Hey." replied Jack, drying the water from his face and turning back to the pond.

"I heard what you're doing tomorrow and…" said Kate.

"Your not coming, Kate." said Jack.

"I know, that's not why here." said Kate.

Jack turned and faced Kate with a questioning look. He was sure the only reason she was there was to book a spot on the trip just like Ana had tried to.

"Then why are you here?" said Jack.

"I just wanted sort things out before you left." said Kate.

"You know I plan on coming back." said Jack.

"Yeh well, none of us exactly planned on crashing here, but we did." said Kate.

Jack nodded and dropped his head. He knew that his plan was dangerous but he hadn't thought about the consequences if he never came back.

Kate moved her way slowly over to where Jack laid his bag, and sat down beside it while Jack stood by the water side.

"I just wanted to say sorry about what I said the other day, I was out of line. And I should have listened to you and stayed here last time, like I am now." said Kate.

Jack nodded in acceptance of her apology and gave his own.

"I shouldn't have been so harsh with you when you wanted to help with Michael. You were right, I was mad for the wrong reasons." said Jack.

Kate also nodded. As Jack turned to wash his face one last time Kate placed her gift around his water bottle. It was a black piece of sewing string that she had got off of Rose. The same string that Kate used to sew up Jack's wound the first day they met. The reason they became friends.

"Well I'm gonna head back to the beach, I promised Claire I would bring her some water before night fall." said Kate.

Jack turned to face Kate and stretched to give her the bottle of water that was in his hand.

"Here, take this one I just filled it." said Jack.

Kate walked over and took the bottle with a smile.

"Thanks." said Kate.

Jack returned her smile. She walked towards the exit of the cave and turned around one last time before she left.

"Take care tomorrow, Jack." said Kate.

"I will." said Jack.

Kate turned and left the hatch and headed to the beach, she had given Jack his gift. She didn't have the guts to give him it to his face, but smiled at the thought that he would find it soon after he left.


	18. Chapter 18: Friends

I know it's been ages but I think I've finally fixed my computer. You have no idea how many chapters I have lost (made me quite discouraged lol!) but I have finally got this chapter done and more should (hopefully) follow. It's a little short but I hope you enjoy:)

* * *

**Chpater 18: Friends**

Ana Lucia sat on the beach alone looking out into the sea. She was worried about what Jack planned to do, and was even surprised to be worried about that fact the Sayid was going with him. She was even more down because Jack was really the only person she had been talking to on this side of the island. All the other tallies had been off making friends, which for obvious reasons was a bit harder for her than them.

She sat in silence with millions of thoughts running through her head until she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Mind if I join you?" said Eko, taking a seat beside her.

"Sure." replied Ana.

Ana didn't mind Eko's company. He was the only one who she showed her weakness to on the other side of the island. He comforted her we she needed it the most, they had formed a strong friendship and she was kind of upset that they didn't talk as much now they had arrived on the other side of the island.

"How are you?" said Eko.

"I'm doing ok, you?" said Ana.

"I am fine. Things are much quieter here, I like it." said Eko with a smile.

Ana smiled in return.

"Yeh...I'm not sure it will last."

Eko's smile faded. He didn't like to Ana so isolated, he knew it was difficult for her to be here. On the day of Shannon 's funeral he tried to help her but was unsuccessful.

"You know people on this side are friendly. You should try to talk to some of them. I know that they don't blame you..."

"...they don't like me Eko. Doesn't matter how much I apologise, I'm still the girl that killed Shannon." said Ana.

Ana had to fight hard to stop the tears from falling from her eyes as she stared into the crashing waves. No one had any idea how guilty she felt about that night. She knew that to other people she must have looked cold and unremorseful but that is just how she dealt with things. She withdrew for others.

"You are good person Ana, people will know that if you try to talk to them...I like you." said Eko.

Ana turned to Eko and smile. She was very glad that Eko was still here and was glad that he still cared.

"Damn Eko, if I knew you were gonna to get sentimental I would've brought tissues." Ana said with a huge grin.

Eko laughed as a reply.

"I am going to fish with Michael and Jin tomorrow, you should join us." said Eko.

Ana looked at Eko for a moment then back out to the ocean. She realised that Jin must havebeen distracting Michael with fishing and wasn't sure if Eko knew or not. She didn't know whether she would go.Anawas never the most sociable or popular girl at school, but something told her she wouldn't be happy on this island until she tried fit in.

"I'll think about it." said Ana.

"Good. I hope you will come. We are meeting at the caves at 10am." said Eko.

With that Eko made his way back along the beach. He was glad that Ana was considering coming, he knew she needed to take her mind of the Others, as that was all she was preoccupied with since they crashed.

Ana watched Eko go and decided that she would probably join him tomorrow. She needed something to take her mind of Jack's journey and knew it wouldn't hurt to try and make friends.


End file.
